


Covet

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Dean is excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

Can you imagine, for a moment, Dean being excited for Sam’s first date. He lends Sammy the car to pick the girl up, gives him a little extra money to buy dinner and flowers, and tucks a condom and lube into a protesting Sam’s wallet.

That is, until Sam comes back with what is clearly a hickey on his neck, face flushed and hair mussed; until Dean figures out that Alex is short for Alexander, and he’s hit with a bitter curl of jealousy. Because Sam is  _his_ , those should be  _his_  marks on Sam’s neck,  _his_  hands making Sam writhe against the leather of the Impala, and  _his_ name that Sam should be moaning when he comes.

Guilt makes Dean keep it to himself, even if he can’t stop himself from picturing his hands wrapped around Sam’s hips or soft pink lips wrapped around his cock. He plays sympathetic big brother when Dad announces it’s time to leave town and Sam looks heartbroken at the thought.

It pays off three weeks later when he comes back a little early from the bar to find Sam with three fingers stretching his hole and panting “Fuck, fuck, Dean, please,  _Dean,”_ breathily as he strokes his cock. Dean moves quickly across the floor, wrapping his hand around his little brother’s, slowing his strokes, and grinning when Sam opens his eyes in shock.

"Gonna come for me, little brother?" he says huskily, but is startled when Sam shoves his hand away, pushing up and into Dean’s lap. "Sam, what-" he starts, but cuts off on a moan when Sam unzips him and shoves to get his pants down. Small but calloused fingers wrap around his cock, lining it up with Sam’s hole and he’s sinking down on Dean’s cock before Dean can say another word.

Sam rides him with smooth rolls of his hips, and all Dean can do is put his hands on Sam’s waist to help guide him up and down. Sam has his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and is panting soft little “oh’s” and “please, Dean’s” and “ngh, big brother’s” into Dean’s ear. Dean presses his forehead against Sam’s shoulder, looking down at where they’re joined, and bringing a hand in to stroke Sam’s cock because the tight heat, and pleas and the lapful of little brother is too much and he still wants to see Sam come.

Sam’s arms tighten, and he thrusts downward to take in all of Dean’s cock as he comes, his cry muffled as he sinks his teeth into Dean’s shoulder. Dean pulls him in tight, shuddering as he spills into Sam, unable to resist thrusting shallowly. “God-goddamn, Sammy,” he huffs, stroking his brother’s back because Sam is trembling. Carefully, he picks Sam up and pulls out carefully, settling them on the bed with Dean on his back and Sam collapsed on his chest.

 ”Dean?” Sam finally says softly, and fuck why does he sound scared?

"I gotcha, Sammy. We’re okay," Dean soothes, and Sam breathes a sigh, pressing a kiss to Dean’s chest.

"Love you, Dean."

"Yeah. Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
